theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Hawkman Rising" Carter Hall drives alone through upstate New York. His thoughts are filled with regret and death. He walks into the woods and tosses his Hawkman wings and helmet on the ground. Then, he pours alcohol on them and sets them ablaze. He thinks its finally over. Hawkman is dead and he can now walk away from that part of his life. The fire unexpectedly grows out of control and a hawk face glows within the flames. The fire starts trailing Carter. He tries frantically to escape the flames but they, instead, engulf him. Off the Bermuda Coast, Professor Ziegler has pulled up a sunken shipwreck. This isn't an ordinary shipwreck, however, the professor believes it is an alien craft. He orders it packaged and shipped back to his headquarters and then asks why Carter Hall hasn't joined them on the expedition. It turns out that none of his staff has seen or heard from Carter in over a week. Carter Hall awakes paralyzed on the floor of his apartment. Slowly, he is able to force himself to move. He wonders how he is even alive, let alone back home. The burns on his hands prove the fire was real but he should be in much worse shape. Before Carter has time to question this more, Terrance arrives to check in on him. After a brief conversation, Carter asks for a ride. The pair soon arrives at Professor Ziegler's laboratory. Carter apologizes for his absence and the professor proceeds to inform him of their findings on the alien craft. As interesting as this all is, the ship revealed an even more exciting cargo, an alien mummy. The scientists have just begun to examine it when a biological sample springs to life and attacks. Carter rushes everyone from the room and attempts to bring the creature down. Carter manages to cut off the head of the creature only to have another grow from there. In the middle of the battle, his skin begins to bubble and the Hawk armor grows to protect him. Somehow the Nth Metal has gotten under his skin. This development seems to turn the battle's tide to favor Hawkman. That is until the entity known as Morphicius takes a direct approach and orders his minions away. He grabs onto Hawkman and begins to absorb his life force. The creature grows stronger and stronger leaving Hawkman helpless. Appearing in "Hawkman Rising" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) Supporting Characters *Emma Ziegler *Professor Ziegler *'Terrance' Villains *Morphicius Other Characters *'Doctor Benson' and *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *'Earth' **'New York' **'Bermuda Triangle' Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *'Shining Knight Research Vessel' Notes *Pandora makes a cameo appearance to witness the events of this storyline, as she does all #1 Issues published as part of The New 52. This is following her first appearance in FlashPoint. She can be seen behind Carter Hall just after he fully manifests his Nth Metal Armor for the first time. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20065 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Hawkman_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-savage-hawkman-hawkman-rising/37-293572/ The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 01